


Stolen dance

by xenn



Series: Song inspired [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, College Student Stiles, Derek might be a bit of a creep, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Lonely Derek, Lonely Stiles, M/M, Sad beggining, Song Inspired, Stolen Dance by Milky Chance, but he's also lovely, not much in the Plot department, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenn/pseuds/xenn
Summary: Stiles is lonely. Derek isn't doing any better.It's time for them to find each other once more.





	Stolen dance

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic inspired by 'Stolen Dance', a song by Milky Chance.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

   


_I want you by my side_  
_So that I never feel alone again_  
_They’ve always been so kind_  
_But now they’ve brought you away from here_  
_I hope they didn’t get your mind_  
_Your heart is too strong anyway_  
_We need to fetch back the time_  
_They have stolen from us_

 

Stiles woke up to a bright light shining on his face. He rolled onto his side contemplating wether sleeping in a little is worth being late for lecture. Sighing deeply he got up, got ready and left. That's his life now, full of routine and monotony. _Get up, study, go out with people you barely know, sleep..._ He's not saying that studying Criminology isn't hard or mind ocupying, no, it very much is but it also isn't the same kind of rush as running for his life, like old times. It's not that he misses it, not at all, he's fine with not fearing he'll die every couple of days. 

What he misses, though, are his friends, Scott, Lydia, Malia... but most importantly  _him..._

 

Stiles is sitting on his ratty couch in his ratty appartment with a finger hovering over the call button. 

He sighs, pocketing his phone. 

'What are you gonna say?' he asks himself 'Hey, Sourwolf, I know we haven't spoken in 4 years, but like, how's life? All good? Breaden still kickin'??? Yeah? Cool dude, cool, bye. UUUUGGHH'

 

He goes to sleep lonely, again.

 

_  
_

_Coldest winter for me_  
_No sun is shining anymore_  
_The only thing I feel is pain_  
_Caused by absence of you_  
_Suspense is controlling my mind_  
_I cannot find the way out of here_

_  
_

 Derek has almost nothing. Nothing that matters, anyway. He's got a shitty bodyguard job, a shitty apartment, a shitty life. He's lonely. He has no pack. No family.

 The only thing that keeps him from wallowing in despair is Stiles. Not that the boy knows of it, he doesn't. He doesn't know of the shadow following him for a good portion of a day, he doesn't know of the eyes following his every movement and the ears catching his every laugh, every chulcke. 

Derek could feel bad about it... but he doesn't. He's far beyond the point of caring about what's wrong or what's right in this situation. He doesn't look into the boys' apartment, he doesn't watch him sleep, nor dress. He doesn't engage with him or mess with his life. That would probably only hurt the boy, remind him of bad times.

  


That's until one Sunday afternoon. Stiles didn't come out of his flat for the whole weekend, Derek would know, and he started to worry. 

That's how Derek ended up on a tree, facing Stiles' living room window, watching the boy cry silently. 

From that day on, Derek watched Stiles through the window, it was the same every night.

  


_His boy is sad._ Dereks' heart breaks at the sight.

_His boy cries._  Derek can't take it anymore.

_His boy  hurts._ Derek needs to hug him, comfort him, make him feel better.  


_His boy sobs._ Derek has a plan.  


  


  


__

_I want you by my side_  
_So that I never feel alone again_

_  
_

Stiles is at the bar with his collage friends again. He doesn't know why he comes here, really. It's usually boring conversation, shittalking about others and cheap beer. Maybe he does it to pretend that everything is fine? That everything is okay and just the way it should be...

He's halfway through his second beer when, out of the corner of his eye, he catches a familiar pair of eyebrows.

His heart started rocketing in his ribcage when he got up and made his way to the bar.

'Derek?!' he shouts. The happiness that lingers in his voice is genuine. The smile on Dereks' face, when he turns around, is also one of the most genuine he've seen in a long time.

He doesn't wait for a response, just throws himself for a bone crushing hug, that would possibly hurt any non-werewolf bones. There are tears running down his cheeks, but unlike any others that he lately shed, these were happy tears.

'Hi, Stiles' Derek murmured into his hear, taking a deep breath.

Stiles back's away, only enough to see his face  'What are you doing here?! How long are you staying? Oh my god!'   _I've missed you so much!_ he wants to add.

  


They spend the rest of the night simply talking and bantering, yet it was the best night Stiles had in a long time. 

  


_And I want you_  
_We can bring it on the floor_  
_You’ve never danced like this before_  
_We don’t talk about it_  
_Dancin' on do the boogie all night long_  
_Stoned in paradise, shouldn’t talk about it_

  


Derek was pinning Siles to the wall in the hall of Stiles' apartment building, kissing him. Every ounce of his being, human  _and_ wolf, was sated, happy. If he and Stiles were to only go cuddle, he would be fully satisfied, but his boy was grinding his hips against him, bringing amazing friction exactly were he needed it.

'C'mon Sourwolf, flashing neighbours is considered a crime' Stiles murmured, fumbling with his keys. 

The second they were inside, Derek was on his boy once again, dragging his graffic tee over his head and licking a long stripe along his torso.

Stiles moaned beautifully when the palmed his erection, opening his throusers. 

'Derek' he gasped 'bedroom, now, too many clothes!' Derek chuckled at that, leaving his own shirt behind. 

  


Stiles layed himself on the twin bed, completely naked, having lost the rest of this clothing on the way to the room.

'Beautiful' Derek whispered, which Stiles must have heard as he blushed adorably. 

'How do you want me?' the boy asked in a small voice, liking his lips at the sight of Derek undressing fully.

The wolf eyes followed the movement. _He was right here. His boy was so close, so beautiful, so happy._

'Just like that' he aswered, posisioning himseft above Stiles 'I want to see every expression on that pretty face' and he kissed him. 

  


_And I want you_  
_We can bring it on the floor_  
_You’ve never danced like this before_  
_We don’t talk about it_  
_Dancin' on do the boogie all night long_  
_Stoned in paradise, shouldn’t talk about it_  
_Shouldn’t talk about it_

_  
_

Stiles was on the edge of an orgasm for over an hour now, after Derek licking every centimeter of his body, fingering and streching him. The moment Derek's perfectly long and thick cock pushed through the rim of his almost oversensitive hole he thought he'll come right then and there.

He moaned loudly as his wolf bottomed out.

_He was right here. So close to the one he longed for. He can touch and kiss and adore him._

He saw the hand on his hip covered in black veins, drawing any pain away. 

'I've missed you so much' Stiles said.  _I love you so much_ he wanted to say. 

'I've missed you too, Stiles, so so much' Derek replied, as he started thrusting. 

  


He was overwhelmed with sensations. The cock in him hitting the spot just right, the beautiful mouth sucking bruises onto his body, the big and steady hand stroking his dick lazyly.

He didn't know how much time have passed, could have been minutes, could have been hours, when he felt the amazing feeling in his belly.

'Derek' he gasep, stroking the other mans' face with his palm.

'Stiles' the wolf said back, just as breathless. 

That's when he came, shooting on both of their stomachs. Derek thrusts became harder, then he stilled and came too, filling Stiles completely. 

  


_And I want you_  
_We can bring it on the floor_  
_You’ve never danced like this before_  
_We don’t talk about it_  
_Dancin' on do the boogie all night long_  
_Stoned in paradise, shouldn’t talk about it_

  


  


_  
_

Derek woke up, warm and happy. Something smelled beautiful, and his wolf grumbled happily. After a moment he realised it was the boy lying in his arms. His boy. He smelled so happy. Derek tightened his grip on Stiles.

_I have you by my side,_

_I'll never feel alone again._

_  
_

_And I want you_  
_We can bring it on the floor_  
_You’ve never danced like this before_  
_We don’t talk about it_  
_Dancin' on do the boogie all night long_  
_Stoned in paradise, shouldn’t talk about it_  
__

_  
_

Stiles woke up, strong arms hugging him. He smiled, and tucked his face into the wolfs' neck. This is perfect, everything he could hope for.

_I have you by my side,_

_I'll never feel alone again._

_  
_

_Shouldn’t talk about it_

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow the Hale boys always end up being stalkers in my stories... oh well, whatcha gonna do. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading! :)  
> It's my first fic with a little bit more sexy times in it, so I would love to hear your opinion about it.  
> Sorry for any mistakes I might have made, I try hard to not make them :P (not beta read, not a native English speaker)
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr if you want --> appreciatelove <\-- (I don't know how to insert links thank you very much)


End file.
